The New York Academy of Sciences is sponsoring a conference entitled: Fibrinogen in August, 2000. The principal investigator and chair is Michael Mosesson, M.D., University of Wisconsin Medical School- Milwaukee Clinical Campus. The co-chair is William Niewenhuizen, Ph.D., TNO-PG, Guabius Laboratory, The Netherlands. The objectives of the conference are: 1) to provide a forum for comprehensive cutting edge presentations covering all major developed aspects of the fibrinogen field and to provide a workshop environment for discussing these subject areas: to present and discuss recent new work and discoveries by offering selected oral abstract presentations and focused poster and poster-discussion sessions; 3) to publish en edited book covering the conference proceedings that can serve as an authoritative textbook and resource. Participants will be offered a detailed review and updating by acknowledged experts covering all fibrinogen subject areas. They may expert to gain an integrated working knowledge of fibrinogen structure, physiology, biological and biochemical behavior, molecular and cell biology, epidemiology pathophysiology, and clinical subjects. They will also be exposed to a comprehensive overview of relevant related broad subject areas such as hemostasis, wound healing, neoplasia and angiogenesis, amyloidosis, liver disease, platelet biology, fibrinolysis, and cardiovascular risk. The proceedings will be published as a volume of the Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences and distributed.